


Kaye and Sai - The Roundabout Way

by Ashratherose



Category: Original Work, The story of kaye
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Babies, Drugs, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, mypoorbabykaye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose





	1. Chapter 1

Sais the 3rd child his fathers Yakuza   
Kayes parents work for the family  
His mothers the wife's attendant and his fathers a grunt.  
Sais alpha and Kayes omega

Part1 - Sais POV

*  
It started off a normal day. We'd snuck out to go to school. My father always insisted we be driven but it was stuffy out dated.

Talking and laughing everything was normal. That's when the first incident happened.

*  
Walking along the street Kaye was as hyperactive as always, talking nonstop about some book he'd just bought. It was adorable. I'd realised long ago that what I felt for him was more than just friendship but what was a 13year supposed to do.

I'd noticed someone following us but had just chalked it up to being paranoid, I mean really it was the first time in while we'd snuck out so I was overly paranoid.

Round the corner we all but collided with 2 huge men. Even the word huge seemed small when compared to them. I didn't really realise they had grabbed both of us until I was struggling from their grasp. 

Shit. We're in trouble.

Kaye was struggling trying to get to me. The man who had hold of him muffled his screaming with a hand that seemed to cover at least his face.

"Fucking maggot!"  
Kayes capture let out a yell. Kaye had chomped down hard on his hand. And he was shaking it angrily. My own captor loosened his hold for half a second giving me a chance to slip free.  
   
"Kaye! Run"  
Why was he calling me Kaye. It took a second to figure it out. They were after me and Kaye wasn't having that.  The man who had been holding me was now totally ignoring me, he obviously believed that Kaye was me.

I didn't want to run but we were out of our depth. Kaye nodded and I started running. I knew I wasn't supposed to cry but leaving Kaye, I couldn't help but cry.

*  
I all but flew into my fathers room. He'd never been physically or verbally violent towards me but something about him still scared the shit out of me. 

I tried to get air into my screaming lungs.   
"Dad! Kayes been taken!"  
My father didn't say anything instead he sat down cross legged on the floor. Sinking down across from him I launched into explanation. His face didn't change at all and that really pissed me off. 

When I finished there was a long silence and I wanted to run. Finally he spoke.  
"You will go to school. We will deal with this"  
As if by magic the 2 gorillas that usually followed me appeared. I knew I'd lost this battle.

*  
All day in class my mind was on Kaye. I was usually absent minded but this took it to a whole new level. Why was he taken, no why were they after me? And who?!

*  
Returning home I expected it to be chaotic but it was silent as usual. Ignoring everyone I walked out the main house and down to the quarters Kayes family inhabited. I would normally knock but today I had to know was going on.

Walking into the main family room his mother was sobbing on the lounge, his father wasn't there. Even though it wasn't proper I moved over sitting on the arm, stretching my own hand out I took her shaking one.  
She jumped a little, hiccuping. Embarrassed she dabbed at her eyes with the destroyed tissue she clasped in the other.

"No news?"  
She shook her head. She probably wouldn't be told if there was anyway. She sat up so I slipped into the space next to her. Neither of us knew what to say but I didn't want to leave her alone so we both just say there waiting.

*  
Hours turned into days.  
Days turned into weeks.  
And Kaye still wasn't home.

*  
It was nearly a month later I finally heard anything. I knew I was supposed to eavesdrop but I was beyond frustrated.  
My father was talking to someone who's voice I didn't know. To begin with I had no idea what was going on within the conversation, but then I realised they were talking about rogue faction members and some kid being taken. My mind blanked. Was it Kaye? It seemed the other guy didn't know the kids identity only that they were holed up in some abandoned dump on the edge of town.   
I saw red. It didn't seem like my father was going to investigate. 

Storming off I went hunting Kayes father. At least he would be on my side. 

*  
Having explained to his father we left. We didn't tell his mother, it would cruel to get her hopes up for nothing.

The drive there took forever and the place was little more than a standing pile of trash. There were no lights on so I couldn't help but frown.

I wanted to run straight inside and start tearing the place about but I help myself back. Kayes father was the one with the gun, so bravely hid behind him.

The first two floors were a bust. The walls were covered in graffiti and trash littered the halls.

It was the third last room on the third floor where things got real. His father had been searching the doors on one side of the hall and me the other. Before I pushed the door open I could see the gentle glow of light creeping out from under it. Motioning to Kayes father i indicated I'd found them. He slipped down the corridor quietly and took his place in front of the door. 

Without any warning he booted it in. It was like you see in the movies only cooler cause it was happening right in front of me. Almost immediately the amazement I had been feeling turned to anger.

Kaye was indeed in there but it wasn't what I was expecting. Kayes father was in there before I could do anything. Shots ran out and I ducked low running over to Kaye. 

Dirty needles littered the floors and the room stank. Until Kayes father had burst in it seemed like they were having a real party at Kayes expense. 

He was on his hands and knees "servicing" 2 of them. Both had obviously been caught by surprise when the door fell as their firearms were still on the table as Kayes father shot them dead. 

Running to Kaye I pulled him up to me. His eyes were glasses over and needle marks covered his arms. I felt disgusted. Who the fuck thought this was ok to do this to him.  

His body was covered in bruises and dried semen mixed with blood caked his thighs.  I wanted to revive and murder the disgusting fuckers all over again.  
   
Kayes father scooped him up like he was made of glass.   
"Take my phone and call in the cops"  
I looked up at him confused   
"We'll leave them a tip of shots fired"  
I nodded placing the call.  
"Turn it off. I'll dispose of it later"

Opening the car door for him I watched as he slid Kaye in. Kayes eyes were still wide open but not registering anything.

*  
Driving to the doctor I sat in the back with my arm around him. Kayes fathers jacket practically covered him completely but he was still frozen. It seemed to take forever.

*  
Both his father and I were sent from the room while he was being examined. We couldn't go to a normal hospital of course so being sent out the room landed us sitting in the kitchen. 

I felt the tears on my face and I didn't realise I was sobbing until Kayes father had hold of me. I couldn't stop crying. This had happened because he was protecting me.

*  
Kaye was under sedation. He seemed even smaller than I remembered and so pale he blended into the sheets. He'd been cleaned down and I realised how much of the bruising had been covered. There didn't seem to be an inch that wasn't.

I wanted revenge.   
I wanted revenge on them even if they were dead. I wanted to make them pay and their families pay.  
And I wanted my father to pay.

*  
Kaye was moved back home when the drugs had finally cleared his system. It was a silent rule no one was to mention what happened. 

Kaye lied and said he didn't remember but there were times I would catch him staring at nothing and seeing nothing at all.

We both knew it was a lie but we both knew nothing could be changed I could only be there for him.

*  
Something was different about him. I couldn't explain it but it was like he smelt incredibly good all of a sudden.   
It was like I couldn't get enough of him and the guilt ate at me. I knew what my best friend was still recovering from, I was there for all of it and I felt disgusted at myself for the feelings I was having.

This whole week he'd tried to avoid me and I was wondering if my feelings were obvious. 

This is when the second incident happened.

Kaye had been moved to a semidetached room, with private bathroom, after his return. Drug detox was hard and he was so embarrassed about it. At night I would sneak out and keep him company when I could.

Slipping through the window that night I could hear him sobbing. Walking straight into something I pulled out my phone. He wasn't in his bed. Scanning the room with the light I found him balled up in the corner. 

My stomach dropped and my world spun. Panic set in.

Both his wrists were bloody. Dropping my phone, he jumped startled.    
"No...no...no! Get away from me"

Something snapped.    
Flicking on the lamp I stormed over to him. His eyes were wide and his whole body was shaking. The smell of piss mixed with the smell of blood. 

Taking the blade from his hands he offered no resistance. Both his arms were a mess of wounds. But I didn't care. How fucking dare he.

Pulling him up by his wrists I ignored his whimpers. 

Angrily I threw him into the bathroom. He dropped not moving. How could he do this to everyone.

Stripping his clothes off he didn't move at all. Even when I started spraying him down. My own cold heartedness surprised me. And I snapped back to reality. 

I knew he was broken and I knew it would take time to heal but I hadn't been expecting him to try to kill himself. 

Turning the water off I wrapped a towel around him. His wrists were still bleeding and I hadn't helped. Pulling him into a sitting position I busied myself pulling out the first aid kit from under the vanity. 

I winced as I dabbed on the antiseptic. Some cuts were deeper than others but none that would need stitches. Kaye said nothing. He just sat there not blinking.

I was feeling completely disgusted at myself and wanted to run but I couldn't.  It took me a long time to wrap his wounds. With the smells gone all I could smell was him. 

I was caught up my own head I didn't even realise Kaye had moved. He was on his hands and knees and the towel had slipped off.  I could see his erection hanging there and couldn't help but blush.

Looking away I tried to slide back and put some space between us but my head was so full of him I couldn't stop myself.   
Leaning forward I kissed him hard. His lips didn't move and pulling back I tried to find something, anything. He had to know the effect he was having on me. 

It was like he was moving on autopilot. His hands were pulling at the waistband of my sweats.

Fuck. This was bad. I couldn't do this. Not now.

Sliding back I climbed up to my feet. My plan was to put him into bed. But he wasn't making that easy.

Pulling him up I finished drying him down. I tried to ignore how much he was leaking pre-cum.

Pushing him down onto his bed he finally spoke.  
"Why don't you want me. They did"

Anger filled my mind again.

Laying there Kaye spread his legs and began fondling himself. His breathy moans filled my head. I wanted to grab him and shake him until he got it and that was the intention until I actually had my hands on his shoulders.

Being this close I could feel heat pouring off his skin. I didn't mean to kiss him again but I couldn't stop. Moaning into my mouth he stuck his hands into my sweats and that was it.

My mind completely blanked. Kaye seemed so desperate for my touch I was naked and between his legs before my brain caught up, part of it knew this was bad.

His moans were growing more desperate and I knew he was getting close. Even when he did finally fill my mouth his erection lost none of it hardness.

He was dripping wet below and I wanted to be inside him so badly.

I knew I should stop, should have stopped before I kissed him, but I couldn't. I wanted to devour him entirely. He was so wet my fingers slid in with no resistance. I felt his body tense but he still moaned.

Pulling myself up I lined up with him and pushed in. It felt so incredible. It was like we were completely connected as one.

Trusting in over and I over I felt myself expand inside, it was like I could feel every millimetre in there. I was so far gone I didn't realise he was sobbing. I didn't realise he was begging me to get off him. Not until I had already cum. 

My stomach dropped and I began to panic. Sliding out of him, all I wanted was to slide back in. 

Crawling over him I shook his shoulders trying to get his attention. Unable to take it I pull him close. He sobbed harder and harder getting more and more high pitched. Even though he still tried to say "no"  it was mixed into his sobs and barely sounded like a word.

My own tears ran down my face. I felt like total fucking crap. I hadn't wanted this for him.  I held him close until his sobs stopped.

Pulling back I looked into his eyes. Although I was relieved he was finally showing through them, I was terrified. Letting go I slid back off the bed. His hand grabbed my arm. 

"Sai?"  
He sounded confused. Fuuuuuuck!

Doing my best I slid the sheet on the bed up to cover him.  
"It's ok. It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep"

"...s'kay"

Redressing I turned back to check him one more time and found him asleep already. 

Slipping out the room I wanted so run and scream. The fuck had I just done. 

*  
Kaye stayed in his room another few days and I didn't visit. I couldn't visit.   
When he did finally surface he acted like nothing at al had happened. 

Every time I saw him I thought of his sobbing face. But for him it was like that night had fixed something and he was acting like his old self. 

Then it all changed again. Kaye was leaving. Something about some school he wanted to go to that was in Hokkaido. And just like that he was gone.


	2. chapter 2

Kaye and Sai - Omegaverse  
Sai - alpha   
Kaye - omega

**  
*Kayes POV*

*  
Hokkaido was cold. Much colder than I had expected. I was picked up and taken straight to campus, my heart was still pounding. I couldn't believe I'd done it.

Meeting with the administration I was asked to provide all the information regarding how I wound up where I was. It was then I finally broke down.

Sobbing I broke down and explained everything. The rape, the drugs, the withdrawal, the self harm and finally the incident with Sai.

They all looked shocked but assured me it was going to be ok. Currently I was the youngest at the campus but they assured me it was still ok. And promised to design a lesson plan for me and deliver it later. First I was to be taken to student accommodation and check in.

*  
Omegas here each got their own rooms with private bathroom. The first floor of the tall building was taken up by daycare facilities, a gymnasium and cafeteria. The second floor was a library as well as a nurses post and lastly coinciding services and the next 5 floors were student quarters.

Standing in my room everything hit me again. I was all alone. With no friends. In a city I had never been too, just so I could keep my best friends baby. 

*  
Most of my classes were with 15 and 16 year old but I didn't mind at all. They were small only 8 or so students so there was plenty of one on one time.  

I also had counselling every second day. That's the one big thing that helped. At home I hadn't seen anyone , but here I could finally talk about the things I'd been holding onto.

My grades had jumped up to A's and mu pregnancy was going well. I was due for my first ultrasound next week and as freaked as I was the excitement outweighed it.

*  
The gel was sooo cold against my skin. The young nurse was very sympathetic about it all. The counsellor had offered to come with me for the appointment but I chose to come alone. There was just something about the idea of a stranger looking at my baby that messed with my head.

Laying there I held my breath. It took a few seconds before I could hear the baby. Tears streamed down my face. Looking at the monitor I tried to figure out what exactly I was looking at. The young nurse pointed out my baby to me and then she dropped the bombshell. Twins.

Of course it would be twins. I was so scared in that moment. Not one baby but two. Sending the photo to print she gently wiped the gel off and gave me a moment to myself. I was going to have to call my parents tonight and  have them tell Sais father as well. We had promised to keep it to just the 4 of us. Not even his mother would know. 

Walking back to the school dorm I couldn't stop staring. The two tiny jelly beans would become 2 tiny babies. For the first time in a long time I wished Sai was here.

*  
My mother was crying. Twins. I promised to text her a picture of the photo and that just made her cry more. I felt bad. She wanted nothing more to be here but couldn't.

I also had to let the school know too so I was glad the woman administrator was so kind about it all.

*  
As the months passed I only got bigger and bigger. One by one all the other omegas slowly became families. Most had left, moving back with their families but as sad as it was we were all so happy for each other.

And then finally it was my time. 

In my time here I'd only made one true friend, Akihito, even though he was older than me he still made time for me. He hadn't moved back after the birth of his daughter, instead he put it off to stay until I'd given birth.

I was showering when the my water broke. I hadn't even really realised to begin with only that something felt weird.

When the contractions hit I fell to my knees. My friend who had been playing with his baby girl in my room had come running, knowing what was happening before I really did.

Helping me up and to dry he was soon on the phone making arrangements. 

I didn't know what I would have done without him. He stayed with me the whole time. Even arranging for another omega to look after his little girl. 

I was already exhausted by the time it came to push. I could feel how hard I was squeezing his hand and at the same time I couldn't believe he lived through all this pain. It seemed to take hours and my hips burnt. 

Finally my first baby was born. I fell back panting, tears fell down my face as the nurses busied themselves with him. His cries made me forget the pain until it started up again. I was basically sobbing as pushed. After an eternity the screams of my second baby filled the room. Exhausted I fell back into the pillows as the midwife dealt with the afterbirth. My legs wouldn't stop shaking and I couldn't stop crying.

Holding my two baby boys my friend took photos for me. Kai and Ren. They looked so much like Sai that I nearly broke down and begged my friend to phone him. But I couldn't.

He stayed with me a few more hours and through the first feeding. Photographing it all for me. Before he left I got him to text them all through to my parents. He left my phone on the table next to the bed promising to come by later. I knew he was itching to get back to his own baby girl. I was just starting to drift off when my phone went off. I knew it would be my mum replying to my message but I was too tired to reply and let myself fall asleep.

*  
Coming back from hospital I would be in a new room, one with enough for cribs for both my boys.   
Sais fathers friend had brought me a ton of baby things while I was in hospital. He'd delivered it all here so this was the first time seeing it all. But all I wanted to see was my parents. 

*  
It was the next week I got my wish. I'd been relaxing on the bed watching the twins sleep, I still couldn't believe how perfect they were, when a knock interrupted the moment. Ren started crying straight away. Cuddling him I started rocking him while carrying him to the door. 

My mother was there. Sobbing she awkwardly threw her arms around me. I was so beyond happy that I nearly forgot to breathe.

My father hung awkwardly behind her, having to cough to get my mothers attention so I could move and let them both in.

I was a little embarrassed letting them in, my little unit was a bit of a mess.  Taking Ren out of my arms my father made a comical sight. Kai started crying and before I could move my mother was already off in search of him.

Catching up with them made me realise I missed them even more than I thought. We talked about all sorts of things except for Sai. It was an unspoken taboo. It turned out that Sais father was also in town too and we would be meeting with him tomorrow. My parents had arranged to stay with me for a few days as a surprise and I couldn't be happier.

*  
Ren and Kai slept sound that night like they knew tomorrow would be important. It was the first time I got a good nights sleep too. I even managed to sleep in, waking up to find breakfast made and the whole place cleaned up. My father had even organised the twins. I still couldn't help but laugh a little when he held them. 

It was just after breakfast Akihito dropped in. He was officially moving today and I had completely forgotten. Inviting him in I introduced him to my mother who immediately started thanking him and cooing over his little girl. I was going to miss him so much but he promised to keep in touch. He was lucky enough to be going back to his alpha boyfriend. I couldn't help but feel a prang of jealousy.

*  
We met with Sais father in the lobby of the hotel he was staying at. I felt completely grotty standing there. I couldn't have done if I'd been alone.

Sitting down for dinner was even more awkward. If I had thought my father was comical this was triply so. I had half expected for him to yell at me or something over the fact it was twins but my boys had him completely ensnared.

Bit by bit the tension loosened and by the end of the night he had even asked me to send him copies of all the photos so far.

*  
Having my parents around for the next few days was such a help. Neither of them seemed to really want to do anything other than play with the twins so i took the time to catch up on sleep. 

When they left I wanted so badly to go with them. I think I was crying more than my mother when the taxi drove off.

And so life went back to its new normalise routine.

*  
The third incident was just after my 15th. Sais father had called me to tell me. Both of parents were dead. No one was sure what had happened only that there had been some sort of fire. 

I felt like the air had been sucked from the room.

He was making arrangements for the funeral and arrangements for our travel. I would attend the funeral while the twins would stay with a babysitter at the hotel.

*  
Flying back home had my heart in my throat. It was nearly 2 years since I'd left. 2 years since I'd seen Sai. 

After dropping the twins off at the hotel I had to pretty much pry myself away from them. 

The funeral itself felt surreal. My heart stopped as I saw Sai but I was too busy catching up with everyone else in the household so I didn't get to talk with him at all.

By the time I left I just wanted to get back to my babies. Sais father left with me. We had things to organise.

He waited until we were back with the twins before bringing it up. 

Most of my parents things had been burnt. In fact very little had survived and there were still no answers to as why. But what he really wanted to talk about was what was going to happen in the future. Sai and I both had some time before our high school lives would end. 

He wanted me to move back to the estate once it was. I couldn't even imagine it. I promised to consider it and then he left.

I was still thinking about it on the way back to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaye and Sai - omegaverse  
Sai is an alpha  
Kaye an omega  
Kai and Ren are their sons.  
Kayes parents are now deceased  
Kaye has moved back to the family estate.

Sais POV:

*  
What the fuck! Kaye was gone. Just like that and no one would tell me anything. 

I was so beyond angry and disappointed. He was my best friend. He had always been by my side and now he was gone.  
My heart was broken.

*  
Partying and playing the bad boy meant nothing. I couldn't even think about fooling around or dating anyone. Kaye was always on my mind.

*  
His parents died and he was back. It just took one look and I fell for him all over again. I wondered if he missed me as much as I missed him.

He'd grown so much since I last saw him and had this aura around him. Something had change and I wanted to know it all.

He was busy greeting everyone and it didn't ever seem the right time so once again he slipped away.

*  
School was finally done. I wondered if Kaye was done too. I wondered everyday about him. I'd passed my exams and I would be starting University soon. Well it felt like soon given how fast the school year went.  
I wondered if Kaye would be going to university. 

*  
What the fuck! What the fuck! The whole household was talking about it Kaye was back... and he had 2 children with him. What the fuck!

I was furious! Kaye was supposed to be mine but now he had children... to someone I didn't know?!?!? And why did his kids love my father so much?? Did he know them? Did my father know what was happening all the time Kaye was gone?

Nothing made sense.

I couldn't face him. Not until my mind calmed down. I was scared I would scare him away again. 

I finally plucked up the courage. I was going to ask my father. No not ask... I was going to make him tell me.

I'd just opened my mouth when these 2 little boys came running in.  
"Grand.."  
They both stopped short, instead staring at me, clearly confused. They were like mini Kayes. And my chest burnt with jealousy. 

I still didn't know what to say when Kaye entered. He paled at the sight of me. Shit. Fuck. Great.

Watching Kaye he took a step back, but my father wasn't having of this. Telling him to sit he did. Immediately his kids climbed on top of him. I felt so jealous of their little family.  

My father was speaking. He knew my secret. The secret I'd tried to keep so long. Fuck! And Kaye knew?!? Is that why he left. All this time he was mad at me like I thought?!?  I tried to pull myself back to the conversation but I kept staring at the kids.

Kaye was talking to his kids.  
Wait  
What  
I'm the father  
What. The. Fuck!

I didn't mean to but I lost my shit. I had kids and they all knew and he loved me. The words came out on their own  
"What the fuck is wrong with you! You fucking disappeared on me. Ignored me and haven't talked to me in years. And now you show up expecting me to believe I'm a fucking father. What the fuck!"

The blow struck me hard enough I saw stars. One of the kids took off and then the other and finally Kaye.

The fuck!  
Sitting there I tried to regain my composure.  
"That boy went through hell for you! And you pull that shit in front of your children. You may not like it but they are my family. If you don't like it leave"

I couldn't process what I was hearing.  
Wait me leave? What. I didn't want that. I wanted answers. Fuck. Hanging my head I didn't know what to do. 

*  
I knew I fucked up and I didn't know what to do. I was too ashamed to face Kaye let alone his kids... wait... our kids...

Surely I was allowed to be messed up and confused about everything. I'd missed so much. Him pregnant, the scans, the birth, the twins first steps and first words. I felt robbed. But I couldn't imagine what Kaye went through on his own. I needed to know. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kaye and Sai - omegaverse  
Sai is an alpha  
Kaye an omega  
Kai and Ren are their sons.  
Kayes parents are now deceased  
Kaye has moved back to the family estate.

Kayes POV

*  
Laying there with boys I wondered if this was the right thing. Part of me wanted to run back to Akihito. I knew he and his mate would take me in again but I wanted to stand on my own feet.

I hadn't expected the knock on the door this late. Much less that I would be Sai. I couldn't help but clench my fists. How fucking dare he. The twins were to young to understand.

And now he wanted to talk. 

I supposed I owed him that much.

*  
Sitting in the lounge was awkward. After checking on the boys I shut my door, praying they would sleep through what ever happened. Now I was sitting there with my arms crossed waiting for Sai to open his mouth.

Sai just kept staring and I was getting angrier and angrier. And then I snapped.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You didn't want to talk before! Fuck we have been here 2 weeks Sai! And do you know how upset the boys are. They wanted to know why their father hates them!"

I was panting hard! It's not like I didn't get how messed up it was for him but watching my boys being so broken hearted, broke my own heart.

The silence was thick enough to slice. 

"I'm sorry"  
I nearly missed him say it.

"I'm sorry ok. I don't know what to do or say. Kaye we were 13 when you left and now you are back with kids you say are mine... it's just a lot"

I nodded not trusting myself to open my mouth.   
"So they are really mine?"  
I nodded again. Isn't that what i fucking told you?!"

Sai let out a low whistle.   
"Can I see them?"  
I shook my head  
"It took a long time to calm them down again tonight"  
"I won't wake them... fuck... I just want to see them"

Moving to the bedroom door I cracked it slightly open. Sai came up behind me.   
"Fuuuuck, they're perfect"

Well I hadn't been expecting that. I gave him a long moment before closing the door quietly. Sai moved back to the lounges while I moved over to the bookcase. Reaching up I pulled down the black document box. All my pregnancy and baby photos of the boys were in here.

Walking back over I upended the photos onto the table. Sais eyes opened wide.   
"Take your time"  
Sitting back I watched his face as he went through them one by one. As he went on his eyes filled with tears.  
"I missed so much"  
I couldn't argue.

"Mummy... thirsty..." Kai and Ren were standing in the doorway holding hands.  
Both boys had their eyes on Sai and lips were quivering. Getting up I filled up the boys two cups and brought them over to the table. Patting my knees the boys came and climbed up into my lap. 

Sai was staring again but this time in awe.

"Ren and Kai... this is your father Sai"  
The boys didn't say anything and Sai looked flustered.

Ren burst into tears so I pulled him further into my lap kissing the top of his head. Kai slid down hiding behind my arm.

"Why does daddy hate us" the boys sobs were only getting worse. I shot a glare up over his head at Sai.

"Shhhh baby... he doesn't hate you.... he just doesn't know you"   
Sai jumped in moving across so he was kneeling in front of us. Awkwardly he reached out rubbing Rens back.   
"Mummy's right... daddy doesn't hate you... and he's very sorry he upset you"   
Rens sniffles slowed down, I mouthed  "tissue" to Sai and he moved off getting me one. Holding it to Rens nose he blew as hard as he could. 

"Daddy is going to be around much more... is that ok?"  
Sai was looking at both of them while he talked. The boys both nodded still not completely sure.

The boys curled up on the chair with me and were soon zonked out. Sai was watching their every move. 

Talking I told him everything. Everything from that night until now. And in return Sai told me all about him. 

We both agreed to try being friends again, at least in front of the boys and  to see where it would lead. Before leaving he helped me carry both the boy back to my bed. Tucking him in he kissed both of them on the forehead. My heart melted. And then he was gone.

I slept like a log that night.

*  
As the days went by the boys warmed right up to Sai. He would take them to the park and it was funny watching Sais father get jealous over it all. 

Bit by bit Sai and I spent more time together too. His father would baby sit and we would just hang out like we used too. I'd missed it so much. 

Some nights he would sleep over and the 4 of us would squeeze into one big bed. The boys loved it.

And I loved how happy they were.

*  
The boys were staying with Sais parents for the night and the 2 of us were laying in bed. Things had felt so natural we had both agreed to try dating. 

Neither of us had had sex since that night and both of us were sure nervous. His lips tasted so sweet and my head was soon so full of him I couldn't even think straight. 

I didn't even think of condoms but was so very glad Sai had.

Gentle kisses led to heavier ones. My skin burned where he touched it and I   couldn't explain how much I wanted him.

When he did finally slide into me neither of us could get enough. All the hate and love and confusion fueled the fire.

It was like I was in heat. I couldn't get enough. When Sai pulled out I moaned unhappy at the loss. He laid down next to me but I wasn't sated. Climbing on top I took charge. Opening another condom I slid it down on his rehardening erection. Before he could protest I kissed him hard, only breaking it off for oxygen.

Sliding down on Sai I couldn't help but moan loudly. It felt so damn good. None of my fantasies could compare. 

*  
Sai officially moved into the house just before university started. He wanted to study business. I was taking Early Childhood Studies.

Things weren't always running smooth and we fucked up and got me pregnant again in our second year but this time we were all together. And that's all that mattered.


	5. End

Sai - alpha  
Kaye - omega   
Ren and Kai - their sons  
Akihito - Kayes omega friend he met through school. Recently his family of 4 moved down from Hokkaido and close to where Sai and Kaye live.

 

*Sais POV*  
*  
Kaye had been throwing up almost non stop all week and I was more than a little worried.

Today I really didn't want to go to class but Kaye had been insistent, besides I still had to take the boys to their school on the way.

He was still draped over the toilet when we left. Bringing him a damp towel I pressed a kiss to his brow. It was hot. Frowning I pulled away, he had a fever.

I really didn't want to go but Kaye always got super embarrassed about it so I left, promising to call him at lunch break. He didn't even nod instead his body shook as he threw up again.

*  
All morning my thoughts were filled with Kaye. Over the last week I couldn't even remember him eating and I'd noticed he had dropped a lot of weight. If he wasn't better by the end of the day I was taking him to hospital wether he liked it or not.

Lunch break took forever to arrive and I couldn't shake the sick feeling from my gut. Pulling out my phone I called up Akihito asking him if he could take the boys after school. I didn't bother trying to make up excuses and told him straight up that I was intending to take Kaye to the hospital if he wasn't doing any better. Akihito quickly agreed so I promised to let him know how things progressed.

*  
Driving back from the university I broke more than a few road rules. I'd been trying to call Kayes phone and was getting no answer.

Pulling up in front of the estate I left the keys in the engine. I all but ran down to our little house.

Pulling open the door I called out Kayes name. No reply. In fact the whole house was too quiet. Nearly panicking I burst into the bathroom. Kaye was lying on the floor. His whole body was shaking. 

Sitting him up I could feel the heat pouring off him. Grabbing the towel from this morning I ran it under the cold water before pressing it to his forehead. He moaned but didn't open his eyes. 

Fuck!

Bundling him up in my arms I carried him out to the car. He was still shaking and wouldn't open his eyes.

*  
The drive passed in a total blur. I couldn't even remember carrying him into the hospital. He was taken away immediately.   
My mind was going around in circles. Was he going to be ok? Was the baby ok?   
My hands shook as I filled out the admission forms and the things the nurse was saying just washed over me, with nothing sinking in.

Sitting waiting didn't agree with me. Pulling out my phone I looked at the time. The boys still had school for a few more hours. I thought about calling Akihito but decided to wait until I knew what was going on.

*  
It seemed to take hours before anyone came and talked to me.  
The young nurse seemed nervous and it took a lot not to just snap at her. Kaye was severely dehydrated and malnourished. The baby was ok at the moment but both their conditions would need to be monitored for the next few days. Letting me into Kayes room I thanked her.

Kaye was laying there with all these machines around him. Waking over I brushed his bangs back and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He was still warm but not boiling like before. 

Sitting down next to him I took his hand in mine. Lacing his fingers through mine I planted kisses to each of his fingers.

*  
Taking a break I called Akihito. Apparently the boys had been asking mummy since he'd picked them up. I scrubbed my face with my free hand. Right now I all I wanted was Kaye to wake up and and to hold my boys. Akihito assured me it was fine for the boys to stay with them for the night so that I could stay with Kaye. I was more than grateful. Thanking him I hung up and headed back to Kayes room.

*  
Sitting there with him I napped off and on. Kaye was still sleeping but his colour was so much better. 

Akihito called in the morning so I could talk to the boys. They both wanted to know how Kaye was doing. I assured them they could come see him today provided he was good for uncle Akihito. 

I'd just hung up when I felt Kaye squeeze my hand. He was trying to move and I could see how uncomfortable the feeding tube was making him. 

Shifting over so I was sitting next to him. I could see he couldn't really tell what was happening.

"Kaye, it's ok your in hospital. Don't worry the baby's ok and the twins are ok too"  
I knew our babies would be the only thing he would be thinking of  
"I know the tubes annoying but it has to stay for now... oh god... I'm so happy you're awake"

Kaye squeezed my hand again and his eyes slipped shut. Rhythmically his chest rose and fell. He was asleep again.

*  
I'd left that afternoon to shower and change before picking up the twins. Both boys were excited to see Kaye but they didn't seem to understand the concept of being quiet in hospital.

Both boys were taken back and small sniffles fell from their lips.

Kaye was awake and his face lit up when he saw us. I don't think I've ever seen our sons be so calm as when they walked over to him. Lifting them up I sat them next to Kaye. 

Sitting there Kaye asked the boys all about school. I could tell he was having a hard time with the feeding tube but was still trying his hardest for them. I really couldn't be love him anymore.

*  
Kaye was kept in the hospital for a week and only released under the promise that he'd take it easy. 

The boys tried their hardest to help at home, and though they meant well... it was a disaster.  It was so hard to be angry with them when they were being so adorable.

It was 2 more weeks before I let him get back up and start doing housework and that was only because he begged me. 

I knew I couldn't wrap him up in cotton wool but I still wanted too. I also wanted to be by his side all the time. He may have kept assuring me everything was normal and things were fine, that it was like last time... but I wasn't there for him then so I was determined to make up for it now.

*  
Kaye kept getting bigger and bigger as the months passed. It was like he was releasing extra pheromones because I just couldn't keep my hands off him. 

The only problem was Kaye didn't know how to keep quiet and was paranoid about the boys hearing. So lately I had been sending them to sleep in the main house, which my father loved. 

*  
The last 2 weeks before he was due the boys were living full time with my father. Kaye nesting like crazy and as adorable as it was it was also driving me crazy. More than one time I wound up being vacuumed while he was cleaning.

Every night was spent together. Even when he was cranky he was still just as horny and I had zero complaints. 

He went into labour a week before his due date and I lost my shit in panic.  In the end he grabbed my phone and made me talk to Akihito because apparently I wasn't listening to him. Akihito wasn't any help he just laughed at me like Kaye was and told me the things to do... like Kaye was doing.

As bad as it was watching him in pain with each contradiction I couldn't help but be horny too. He was just so damn adorable.

*  
Holding his hand as he pushed I was sure my fingers would snap. I couldn't get my head around how he'd done this before and was still alive!

The moment I heard our baby cry I started balling my eyes out. I was so beyond happy and proud. Kissing Kayes brow I told him proud of him I was.

He was perfect! Kaye told me he looked just like me but I didn't see it. All I could see were all the features of Kaye that I loved. Sending photos to my dad and Akihito I completely spammed their phones. 

We named him Saye. Kai had been both our named combined now Saye was the same. 

*  
My father brought the twins in later that day. The boys eyes were wide with wonder and they couldn't stop staring. I think I took more photos that day than I had in my entire life.

*  
Between the late night feeds, nappy runs and bouts of screaming I had no idea how Kaye had done this alone and with twins. It broke my heart thinking about him doing it all alone. 

*  
Coming home from class one afternoon the whole house was quiet and it was too suspicious. Walking into our bedroom my heart melted. Kaye had fallen asleep feeding and the boys had curled up with him. Pulling my phone out I couldn't help but take a photo. My 4 loves asleep and looking so innocent. There was nothing in the world that came close to how much I loved them.


End file.
